Temperatures Rising
by freebird22259
Summary: Sakura is leading Gaara through the forest. They have been attracted to each other for five years. Neither admits their feelings, but as the temperatures rise, will their tempers rise? And will they tell each other their feelings? ONESHOT Rated M for a re


**Author's Note: I'm back! Yes, it's another SakuxGaa oneshot! MWUHAHA! You should all know that I will never be able to not write for long. LOL! Come on! You know you love it! LOL! I hope that you guys will like the oneshot. I will try to write as many stories as I can until I leave. IT'S OOC! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: Please check out my next fic that will be titled Poll. It's not actually a fic, but a poll on which couple you would like to see in my next story. You may only vote once and you should pic your fav. Pairing. The poll will last for two weeks and at the end I will tally the votes and write my next fics according to what Readers on FF want. Please vote and tell everyone you know to vote as well. **_

**Dislcaimer: I own nothing…there…I said it. LOL! **

Sakura smiled perversely as she peeped into the men's hot springs. She sighed as she looked at his body.

'_**Look at that ass! I could star at that all day long.'**_

'_I know what you mean.'_

'_**He's one chiseled man that I wouldn't mind getting my hands on.'**_

'_I wish I could.'_

Sakura sighed as her inner-self drooled. That man could drive her crazy with one look at her. She got up and walked out onto the road. Just as she started to head home, Naruto stopped her.

"Hey Sakura! Tsunade-baachan wants to talk to you!" he said with a smile.

"Okay Naruto."

She smiled back and began to head back towards the Hokage Tower. She chatted animatedly with Naruto, but inside she was thinking about how things had changed. A year ago, Naruto had started Hokage training, Kakashi had once again entered the ANBU Black Ops., and Sasuke had come home after defeating Orochimaru and Itachi. About three years earlier, Sakura had surpassed Tsunade in strength and medical knowledge. She had been 17 and Tsunade had gladly handed her the position as the head of their medical department.

Sakura was now 20, 5'7, 120 lbs, toned, bright emerald eyes, with pink hair down to the middle of her back. She smiled brightly as she opened the door to Tsunade's office. Tsunade glanced up, readying a Sake bottle for launch, but stopped herself when she saw Sakura.

"Ah Sakura! Just the person I wanted to see!" Tsunade exclaimed almost too brightly.

"Hello Tsunade-sama." Sakura smiled at her, instantly suspicious.

"I have a miss for you."

"Okay."

"I want you to escort the Kazekage to Suna. You'll have to take the long way around, through the forest. He's being targeted by a group of rogue Nin."

"You want me to escort Gaara-sama…alone?" she gulped slightly.

"Yes. Is that a problem Sakura?" Tsunade looked at her.

"No Tsunade-sama. I'll gladly take the mission. When do I leave?"

"You'll leave in ten minutes. It will take about a day and a half to reach Suna from the long way around."

"Hai."

Without another word, Sakura leapt out the window and began to jump from roof to roof. She groaned as she thought of the mission.

'_Why?! Why me?! Why do I have to be the one to escort the man was I was peeping on? If he ever finds out he'll kill me!'_

'_**Yeah…or he'll return the favor.'**_

'_Perv.'_

'_**Like you can talk.'**_

Sakura reached her apartment and quickly packed her things. Once she was done, she quickly traveled to the front gate of the city. There she saw a shock of red hair and as she looked into his eyes, she melted.

'_Ah! Bad thoughts!'_

'_**You know you love it.'**_

She smiled at Gaara.

"Hello Kazekage-sama." she bowed.

"Gaara." he said quickly.

"Hm?" she asked confusedly.

"Call me Gaara." he stated flatly.

"Right…er…sorry Gaara-sama."

Sakura walked forward, unsure as to why she needed to protect Gaara. His sand pretty much did that. Although…his sand was a bit slower since they had removed Shukaku. Sakura studied her outfit for a moment.

'_Black, short sleeve shirt with fishnet sleeves that stopped a few inches below her breasts, tight, black short-shorts, black, mid-calf boots. Maybe I should have worn something brighter to help deflect the sun?'_

'_**Probably.'**_

'_Too late now.'_ Sakura sighed.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked in his deep voice. Shivers ran down her spine.

"Nothing Gaara-sama."

"Hn." translation, 'I don't believe you.'

"Really, I'm fine. You know me. Just a bit worried about the mission." she offered him a smile.

"Don't be. You always do well on your missions." he stated.

"Thank you Gaara-sama."

Sakura blushed slightly, but kept her face forward so he could not see it. While they traveled in silence, the afternoon grew almost unbearably hot. Sakura was beginning to get in a bad mood, not only because of the heat, but because her thoughts were distracting her. As the temperature rose, so did her temper. She kept picturing Gaara at the hot springs…Sakura snapped herself back to reality.

She knew her face was flushed, but she could blame it on the heat. In fact, she was ready for a small break when she saw a stream ahead.

"We're going to take a break Gaara."

"I don't want to take a break."

"I'm hot." she sounded irritated.

"It's not that hot."

"I'm not used to traveling in such hot conditions." she said through clenched teeth.

Sakura walked slightly faster and when she reached the stream, she took a long drink of the crystal water. She splashed some on her face and in a minute her skin was dry again. Then he decided to piss her off.

"I thought that you were a strong kunoichi. You should be able to travel through any condition. Perhaps you should have worn something less hot." he said in a smug voice.

A vein popped out on her head and began to throb. She stood, fists clenched. She suddenly turned around and a loud smack echoed throughout the forest. Gaara looked slightly stunned and Sakura was praying for her life. What happened next was very unexpected.

Gaara pushed her against a large tree and began to kiss her roughly. Sakura responded with vigor, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their tongues battled fiercely and Sakura moaned into his mouth. When he finally broke the kiss for air, he looked into her eyes. They were dark emerald green and full of lust.

"Sakura, I want you." he rasped.

"Then take me." she replied in a throaty voice.

Gaara growled and placed his hands under her bottom. He pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Gaara sucked on her neck and she moaned, grinding her hips with his. Sakura wanted him to screw her…now.

"Gaara…take me…now…please." she whimpered.

He growled and ripped her shorts off. She was glad that she had brought extra clothes with her. He pushed his pants down, exposing his long, rock hard member. As he pushed into her, Sakura moaned in bliss. She'd been waiting for this.

She was no virgin, but she had wanted Gaara more than she wanted anyone. He had found a rhythm that left her back grinding into the tree with each thrust. Sakura cried out as he pounded into her, wanting him to push her over the edge, but never wanting him to stop. Then with one particularly deep thrust, her body began to clench around his member.

She bit his shoulder and cried out against his skin, muffling her scream. He released as well and they stood there catching their breath. Sakura looked into Gaara's eyes and smiled.

"That was wonderful."

"Yes, it was."

He captured her lips and she could feel him hardening inside her again. She looked at him, a bit shocked.

"Already?"

"What can I say, I'm like a demon." he smirked.

As he captured her lips again, Sakura knew she was in for a very hot, long day.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you like it. Especially you Julia-chan! Your demand for more stories had gotten my creative juices flowing. Remember to vote in my poll everybody. Your vote counts! Even anonymous votes will be counted!**


End file.
